


How Do I Tame a Horse in Minecraft?

by peppermintedspice



Category: King of Fighters, Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, ryo doesn't get how smash works and is also basically a horse girl, sometimes you write fic for a couple characters that just cameo in a stage background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintedspice/pseuds/peppermintedspice
Summary: After watching a match featuring the new blocky fighter at the King of Fighters stadium, Ryo gets dragged into playing a video game by his sister Yuri.
Relationships: Ryo Sakazaki & Yuri Sakazaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	How Do I Tame a Horse in Minecraft?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple gal: I see SNK characters show up during a Smash presentation, and I get excited-
> 
> This fic was half based on that short footage of the Zombie alt on the KoF stage near the end of yesterday's presentation and half on this tweet (https://twitter.com/ryuujinkyaku/status/1311691185157599233?s=20) that I saw when Steve was initially announced.

“The people they keep adding to this thing keep getting weirder and weirder, huh, big bro?”

Ryo takes a glance at his sister before returning his attention to the match in front of them. It was a little hectic trying to keep track of all the people coming to fight on the stage he was allowed to be on, but over time he’d just gotten used to it.

The block person was new though.

Despite having seen a fighter that was just a flat silhouette before, this new character was throwing Ryo for a loop. It dashed around the stadium ground, alternating between picking at the floor and placing large cubes that came completely out of nowhere. The other three fighters were all trying to dish their attacks out at each other, but it was clear that none of them had experience with the newcomer.

“At the very least, they’re putting up a good fight,” He sighs. “Remember, you never underestimate any opponent.”

“I know that!” Yuri huffs. “Doesn’t stop the fact that they’re literally a guy made of rectangles.”

A blur of black and red darts by the chatting sibling duo, flipping out of the way from a swipe of Ridley’s claws. Joker lands on his feet with a smirk on his face- only for it to immediately drop the second he hears a _click_ below him. He looks down to see his feet standing on a makeshift wooden panel right next to a red cube with labels marked "TNT" wrapped around it. The masked vigilante yelps as the cube explodes, sending him clean through the stage wall and catching Ryo and Yuri off guard.

“Oooh, that’s gonna hurt in the morning…” The younger Sakazaki comments, wincing.

Ryo tries to keep his confusion under wraps as the match continues on.

* * *

Yuri slides into the seat across from Ryo, a laptop in her hands. It had been a couple hours since the match had ended, and the blond had no idea what his sister had been up to for any of it. He looks at the laptop skeptically.

“So, what have you been up to?”

“Looking up stuff on that new guy,” She hums as she opens the device up. “They seemed familiar, so I tried pulling some stuff up- Check it out!”

She turns the laptop to face him, and he looks at the screen. “Mine...craft?”

“Yep! It’s an open world sandbox kinda game. The guy we saw out there was actually one of the enemies you can find in it.”

“Uh huh.” Ryo didn’t follow.

“Anyways, that’s not why I wanted to bring this up to you, big bro.” Yuri turns the laptop back towards herself and pulls another laptop out of the bag she was carrying. “The reason I brought it up was because I want to play this game with you!”

“Huh?” The blond blinks. “Yuri, you know I’m not good with video games.”

“Come on, pleeeease? It’s more fun with other people, and I went out of my way to rent this second laptop out!”

Despite his best efforts, Yuri’s pleading eventually wins him over and he takes the other computer to play. It takes a while for the two to get started- Ryo needing several repeated walkthroughs on how to use the controls, but the duo manages to build a small base and get the basics started.

“I’m going to get some more stuff down in the mines,” Yuri states. “Don’t wander too far, okay?”

“It’s fine, I’m not going to get lost,” Ryo replies with a sigh. “That field isn’t too far, so I’ll be able to bring some animals back here.”

“Suit yourself.” With that, Yuri’s character goes back behind their base to their mining area, leaving Ryo’s character alone.

The blond makes his way down the hill their base was settled on, a bundle of wheat stashed in his character’s inventory. He had been on the plains a couple of times, but he’d always rushed back to the base the moment the sky started getting darker. On his agenda, finding some sheep was Ryo’s first priority, and no better time than the present to do so.

Nothing appeared to be in the immediate vicinity, so Ryo decided to move forward. It takes him a few moments to spot something in the distance, so he makes his character dash in that direction. From how far he was, he had assumed it was a group of sheep with brown wool or maybe some cows, but as he approached he quickly realized that wasn’t the case.

The group of creatures, while blocky, were a shape that Ryo knew all too well.

“Yuri.”

“...”

“ _Yuri._ ”

“...”

“ _Yuri!_ ”

“Huh? What?”

“How do I tame a horse in Minecraft?”

The brunette looks up from her screen in confusion. Ryo had seemed pretty reluctant to play for the most part, but now that he found horses he got invested? As much as she loved him, there were some things about her brother that Yuri would never understand.

“Um…” She taps her finger on her mouse. “I think you feed it or try to ride it? It’ll buck you off, but if you keep doing it it’ll be tame.”

“I see.”

Ryo’s expression turns a little more serious, and his attention goes back to his screen. Yuri watches him click furiously for a bit before returning to her own laptop. _At least it looks like he’s having fun,_ she thinks to herself.

She’s not quite sure how long she had been underground after that, but a sudden lack of food in her inventory prompts Yuri to move back up to the surface. Some more time spent getting lost while backtracking later, the younger Sakazaki gets her character back to the base.

“Hey Ryo, is there…” Her voice trails off as she rounds the corner, looking to see what changed while she was gone.

There were some pens for the animals they had managed to round up before, but Yuri didn’t remember that many horses being kept there before. Ryo’s character was right up against the horse pen’s nearest fence, feeding one of the animals a carrot.

“Uh...What’s with all the horses?”

  
“Oh-These?” Ryo looks up at Yuri, the slightest tinge of embarrassment on his face. “I _might’ve_ gotten a little carried away with the tamed horses.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of those horses is absolutely named after his real horse Tatsumaki :)


End file.
